Beating the Heat
by StarTraveler
Summary: BlakeTori pairing. The two spend an afternoon together.Also a little DustinMarah. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to Saban.  
  
AN: I finally got my Blake/Tori muse back.   
  
A heat wave had come to Blue Bay Harbor. Yes it was hot in California but it seemed even worse than usual. It would've been easier to blame it on Lothor, but he had been defeated over a year ago.  
  
Tori Hanson sighed as she entered the Wind Academy, it was one hundred degrees outside and that was without the humidity. Usually at this time of day the students would be practicing but Sensei had let everyone off the hook.  
  
Tori smiled as she felt the air conditioning on her at least that was still working. She saw Shane eating lunch. "I thought you were supposed to be a ninja of air."  
  
Shane looked at her, "Even I can't control the weather."  
  
Tori walked to the room and put her bathing suit on and a pair of shorts. She was not going outside at all. She headed to the indoor garden and grabbed a fire hose and began to water the plants.   
  
Blake Bradley entered the Wind Academy and shivered as the cold air hit him. He was used to heat after all he had raced in all kinds of weather but this heat got to even him. He soon found Tori."  
  
"Hey Tori."  
  
Startled she whirled around and sprayed Blake with the hose. "Blake!? I'm sorry but..."  
  
"Its ok Tori it was an accident but it felt good."  
  
Tori smiled still embarrassed, "I'm sure but if Sensei had seen it."  
  
"Well I heard he was away so don't worry."  
  
Tori smiled, "Our little secret?"  
  
Blake treated her to his dimpled smile, "You know it."  
  
They stepped closer to each other without realizing it. He really did miss not seeing her everyday. He loved her, he had always known that."  
  
"How long are you here?" She asked.  
  
"For a week then it's back to the track, unless they cancel it because of the heat."  
  
"I miss you." She said, "I mean seeing you here as a ranger." She replied quickly.  
  
The first three words caught his attention, "Just as a ranger?" he asked.  
  
Tori looked at him, "I do like you."  
  
Well that was a start, he thought to himself.  
  
Tori saw she was still holding the firehouse and a devious grin came over her face. Blake cried out as he was sprayed. Tori giggled, "Oops accident."  
  
"I don't think so little missy." He grabbed at the hose and Tori squealed as she was sprayed. They ran around shrieking and spraying each other. It was like letting their inner children out to play, so what if they weren't?  
  
Soon they fell to the ground winding up with Blake on top; he quickly got off but looked into her eyes. Tori felt her heart pound wildly, and then both leaned toward each other.  
  
Just as their lips met, they felt a presence at the door and broke apart. Sensei was standing there with an unreadable look on his face.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
AN: Anyone want to read more? 


	2. Part2

Part2  
  
Blake and Tori quickly stood up as Sensei walked in, "Would anyone like to explain?"  
  
Tori spoke first, "We're sorry Sensei we just got carried away."  
  
"It won't happen again." Blake added.  
  
Sensei shook his head, "No it won't not after I'm finished."  
  
The two looked at each other, whatever it was it didn't sound good."  
  
"Blake I want you to do a ten mile run and Tori I want you to wash every window and dust."  
  
"But we didn't hurt anyone." Blake said.  
  
"No but Tori is a teacher and should set a good example, also Mr. Bradley you are an athlete and should be a good role model, now get to work or I'll make you clean out the horse stables."  
  
Sensei smiled at how fast they moved the joy of being young but rules were rules.   
  
Dustin looked up as Blake came into the courtyard completely drenched in sweat and looked at Marah, "You we're right."  
  
Marah smiled up at Dustin, "Uncle doesn't let anyone have fun."  
  
Dustin handed Blake some water, "Tori is just about finished."  
  
"I see Sensei is a rigid as ever."  
  
Dustin shrugged, "only during school hours."   
  
Later Blake found Tori setting on a blanket looking up at the stars, "Mind if I sit down?" She smiled, "go ahead."  
  
Blake slumped his shoulders, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."  
  
"Hey I had a part in it as well, it was fun don't you think?"  
  
He smiled, "I got to kiss you."  
  
Tori smiled in return, "Best part of all."  
  
They leaned closer to each other and just as their lips were about to meet they heard a cry, "incoming!"  
  
The two got up just as Dustin fell on the blanket, Marah followed holding a squirt gun."  
  
Marah smiled, "Sorry you two we're just trying to beat the heat." Blake snickered, "better make sure Sensei doesn't catch you."  
  
Marah giggled, "It's nighttime and school hours are over, besides sometimes you just have to live a little."  
  
Blake looked at Tori and the two shared a laugh and a loving look.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
